


There’s a Second Chance for You

by An_Uncontrollable_Simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Isekai, Military Backstory, Original Character(s), Reader is a sweet heart, Reader is human, Reader-Insert, Reiner Braun Needs a Hug, Romance, Timey-Wimey, Trauma, basically jump force ?, i love Reiner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Uncontrollable_Simp/pseuds/An_Uncontrollable_Simp
Summary: Reiner Braun is unable to stop the rumbling, and just as the world starts falling apart, he’s tossed into an unfamiliar world... with no allies, no friends, and no leadership, can the Eldian warrior really trust this woman? Will he see his friends again, or will he find peace in this new reality?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Difficult Bizarre Day part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I’m a long time lurker and this is my first work of fanfiction that I am posting. For context these first few chapters are just going to set up how y/n and Reiner meet.

‘Things just will never be easy for me will they?’ Y/n thought to herself, sighing. She wasn’t wrong. Since the collapse of her dimension when she was young things had been incredibly difficult. The difficulty didn’t end when she and some other refugees were saved by the allegiance. It got even worse as she enlisted to return their favor as a child soldier. At this point, y/n was just thankful to get one or two hours of peace a day. 

Difficult didn’t cover half of it though, and the words she would use for Today was just downright bizarre. 

Things had started off normally enough, she’d gotten up at roughly 5 am to finish up some paperwork, drank her morning energy drink, and tried to pay attention to the morning news report. Tried being the key word. She was too damn groggy from staying up to finish some botched field reports from yesterday. 

After managing to finish the last piece of paperwork by 6, she quickly dressed in her uniform, packed her lunch and made her way in a full sprint from housing to her commanders office for the weekly safety briefing. Listening to Commanding Sergeant Faulcuns drone on and on about the privates being “dumb fucking disappointments to their mothers” for doing donuts in the parking lots in military issued vehicles is enough to make anyone want to fall asleep, if it wasn’t for every sentence being punctuated with the word “fuck” or “shithead”. Once he was finally done, y/n made her way to her own office, waving off salutes from lower ranking military men and women with a simple wave of her scarred hand. 

She had sat in her office chair for only forty-five minutes when there was a bang loud enough to shake the building and set off car alarms. Poking her head out the door, she heard screaming and yelling and immediately sprung into action. 

“Jones, zanders!” She yelled at two burly privates as they ran past. They skid to a stop in front of her, saluting stiffly. “The fuck was that noise!? What’s going on?” 

“We have no idea ma’am! We were just told to grab our weapons and move ASAP!” Jones shouted out. Poor kid was shaking in his boots. “Something about a giant armored creature falling from the sky near location delta!” 

“Is that what that loud bang was?” Y/n questioned as she ran to her weapons locker in her office, grabbing her trusty bolt action creed-more from its place and suiting up herself. “How did they get that order out so fast- HEY! I’m not done asking you two questions!” She yelled as they began sprinting out of the building towards the pumas. 

“W-We got the order via comms ma’am!” Zanders stuttered out. “We were just I-informed to suit up a-and head to the site!” 

“For fucks sake- Zanders you’re riding bitch today.” Y/n yelled hopping into the drivers side. “Jones I want you to keep an eye on comms!” 

With that she joined her soldiers in blazing towards location delta. 

Definitely going to be a difficult and bizarre day. 

—————————————————————————

What. The actual. Fuck. Is this thing?! Was the only thing going through y/n’s mind as she stared up at this hulking mass of sinew and bone. Steam rose off of it like some sort of geyser, and the air reeked of iron and blood. 

Her team was the first to arrive, and she was already beginning to question if she should have just called out of work today. 

Something was off though. This creature was evaporating. What caused it? Where is it- “HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE EM!” She shouted, raising her firearm to point at a figure in the steam. A blonde man, ragged and tired, stumbled out from the mist. He was clearly dazed, but unarmed. His brown eyes squinted and strained against the morning sun, confused. His face steamed with strange markings beginning to fade around his eyes. “I’m...an Eldian warrior... please don’t fire...” he stumbled out, collapsing onto one knee. Y/n moved forward, concern on her face. How the hell did a civilian get out here? “Sir, you’re all right, I’m master sergeant l/n with allegiance division one-“ she said to him, turning her eyes back to Jones. “ I need medical on comms now! We have a civilian!” “Ma’am yes ma’am!” Y/n began trying to help the man to stand. He was clearly worn out, more than likely dehydrated, and probably concussed. He squinted at her, swaying. “Sir, I’m here to help. Zanders! Don’t just stand there help me!” She barked orders, alternating between being soothing and the leader she was.” We’re going to get you to medical, all right? Just hang on...” That was all Reiner heard before he passed out.


	2. Difficult Bizarre Day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for world building I guess!

Reiners eyes slowly opened to a white tiled ceiling above him. The fluorescent lights hurt his already tired eyes and he promptly shut them once more, letting out a low groan. A monotone beeping echoed next to him, causing him to scrunch his nose up from the headache it was agitating. 

“Good morning sleeping blondie.” A friendly voice chirped out. Reiner opened his eyes once more, and attempted to sit up. He became panicked, realizing he was strapped down to the bed (was it even a bed?) he had been laying on. 

“Hold on, everything’s all right. Let me just get this tilted up-“ the voice, distinctly female, soothed. A strange mechanical whir resounded from beneath him, and Slowly, Reiner was raised into an upright position. Standing before him was a small, brunette woman in her late 40’s. She wore strange clothes, with a blue flower print all over them, and a lab coat... a doctor? She smiled at him. “There we go! Tell me, do you feel any pain? Your vitals seem to be all stable, however I did instruct-“ 

“Where am I?” Reiner interrupted. This room was too clean to be in a hospital in Marley, especially if they were treating an Eldian. And the strange devices hooked up to him, what were they? Reiner made the mistake of looking down, and saw a strange device in his arm. He panicked. “What the hell!? What are you doing to me-“ 

“Calm down! You’re safe everything is oka-“ 

“WHERE’S GABI!? WHERES COLT, AND FALCO, AND PIECK-“ he began to yell, frantic. He struggled against the bindings but his usual strength was failing him. 

“HEY!” A second voice boomed. Standing in the doorway was a Titan of a Man. He was dressed in a sage green uniform of sorts, his right arm emblazoned with a shield patch that bore lighting bolts and a dagger. What appeared to be his name was stitched on his left pectoral, and he wore a crooked beret. Dark crimson eyes bore down into Reiner, whose own eyes were drawn to the massive scar on the right side of his face. It was large, and very deep set, arcing from the mans dark hairline to his jaw. “THATS ENOUGH YOUNG MAN.” 

“Ah, commander Faulcuns.” The women offered a salute. “And senior Master Sergeant Langley, a surprise to see you here. Do you need medical attention? Normally you only come to medical when -“ 

“Shove it Gonzales.” A gruff blonde man with a beard to rival zeke’s growled out, walking in behind the first. “Make one fucking comment-“ 

“ENOUGH” Faulcuns snapped. He turned his eyes back to Reiner. Reiner gulped nervously. Clearly this man was in charge here. “Now then, I was told not to interrogate you TOO ROUGHLY, but son, you owe us some answers.” 

The man pulled up a chair, and sat next to Reiners bed. 

“My name is Commanding Sergeant Faulcuns. I’m the man in charge at this base.” He began. Waving the other two out the door. “Initially I was going to wait for Master Sergeant l/n to present her official report but seeing as she has been so busy cleaning up the mess you left in your wake it made her physically ill, I figured I’d just get my answers straight from you...What’s your name?” 

“Vice-chief Reiner Braun, sir. Of the eldian warrior unit.” Reiner answered. He was mentally preparing himself for this man to unleash some form of disgust or rage at the word ‘eldian’. 

Faulcuns tilted his head a little bit. 

“The fuck is an Eldian?” He asked.

“Oh uhm...it’s my race, sir.” 

“Noted. Now son, how the hell did you end up injured, and on government land?” 

Reiner explained the rumbling and the events leading up to it to Faulcuns, whose gaze slowly softened. 

“The last thing I remember, was falling. And suddenly I shifted into my Titan form.” Reiner finished. He was slightly calmer now. 

Faulcuns sighed heavily. 

“ I see. your story is all too similar to many of ours.” He said, rubbing his temples.” Since you’ve answered my questions I’ll explain your situation. More than likely, your world either imploded, or was forced into a time loop. Most folks on this plane of existence have that in common. Many are unable to return to their original plane of existence and either stay on this plane and make a life here, or migrate to one of the safer ones that are under allegiance protection. I myself come from a world that I cannot return too.” 

“So, potentially my comrades might be somewhere out there? As refugees?” Reiner asked.

Faulcuns shrugged. 

“Potentially. As it stands the allegiances job is to maintain order, and prevent creatures from other planes from invading, but we also update a inter dimensional archive with any new planes or races we come across. This means we can log you in as being the first instance of an eldian appearing here, and we might be able to link you up with your comrades, should any other operatives come into contact with them, or they show up at a refugee sanctuary.” Faulcuns continued. “However this can take some time, and we only really offer to do so for allegiance service members who are active duty, or special dispensation. Which brings me to your options.” 

“What choices do I have?” Reiners brow furrowed. 

Faulcuns held up a finger. 

“Option one; we set you loose, you go to a refugee sanctuary, and have to deal with the culture shock, as well as transition into civilian life, all on your own. No medical benefits, no help, no safety net.” He said. Faulcuns raised his second finger, which was missing a joint. “Option two; you sign a 5-7 year contract with the allegiance, we send out a notice to all cooperative groups in other dimensions to keep an eye out for your friends. You’ll get medical benefits, good pay, free room and board on this base or any other you transfer too, as well as access to top of the line professional therapy for anything you went through in your dimension. In return, you’ll just need to help us maintain the peace and prevent whatever fucking hell spawn that decides to show up from wrecking shit and killings folks.” 

“Sounds like I don’t have much going for me.” Reiner replied. “I’m a warrior, not a soldier.” 

Faulcuns shrugged. 

“Son,from what you said you sure as hell weren’t treated like a warrior. Sounded like you were treated like a weapon.” Faulcuns stood, stretching. “There’s other perks to the job, but if you decide that working with the allegiance is going to be your game plan, I’ll be sure to have one of the master sergeants go over contract details with you.” 

Reiner was quiet for a second. 

“If it helps me find my comrades again, I’m willing to offer my services as a warrior.” He said. Faulcuns grinned. 

“Good choice, I’ll have Langley set up a time for you to come in for an aptitude eval once you’ve been given the go ahead by Gonzales. In the meantime, rest up, and someone will swing by later to get the paperwork started.” Faulcuns smiled to him, moving to leave. “Oh and I’ll start having one of the techs get a room cleared for you in the dorms. After you’re settled and we have you in a division your work will begin.” 

At this time a nurse came in, loosening Reiners bindings, and checking the machines he was hooked up to. She scribbled on a clipboard. 

“Oh, uhm, commander, before you go I do have a question for you.” 

Faulcuns stopped in front of the door. Raising an eyebrow he looked back at Reiner. 

“Who was the person who found me? I’d like to thank them properly, when I get out of here that is.” 

The commander smiled shaking his head. 

“That would be master sergeant y/n l/n from division 1. I’ll be sure to let her know you’re awake.” He replied casually, walking out the door. “Maybe if you’re lucky, she’ll come visit you while you’re still recovering.” 

Y/n l/n... Reiner repeated back in his mind, falling asleep to the sound of the monitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this super short chapter! I’d love to hear any feed back!


End file.
